Legendary truth or dare
by Mewcat
Summary: This is my first fic so yeah anyways. I've captured tthe legendary pokemon for you peoples to tor- i mean play truth or dare with so read please.


me:hey guys this is my first fanfic so yeah anyway mew do the disclaimer for me mew: do i have to? me: yes or i will make you into a guy mew:gulp mewcat dosent own pokemon me:and zeke does not belong to me he belong to mewlover54 zeke: you guys talking bout me? mew: hey bro! me:the only thing i own is mewlet D: arceus: on with the story me: where are you guys comin from? groudon:meh ********** *a bright flash of light lights up a room for a second before revealing all the legendary pokemon*  
"where are we?" asks arceus groggily "and how did we get here?" continues giritina " did you bring us here mew? because if you did..." mewtwo says warninly to mew "it wasn't me!" mew says frantically to mewtwo not wanting to be in one of his experiments again "actually it was me" says a mysterious voice they all look around untill "oh yeah sorry forgot i was invisible."  
*all sweatdrop*  
a small flash in the middle of the room blinds them for a second and what is in the room with them stuns them into silence: a third mew. the mew in the middle smiles widely at them. the legendaries notice that the mew is wearing a loose belt around it's waist and strapped to the belt is a sword in a sheath. they also notice that the mew is female but instead of have bright blue eyes it's (her) eyes are bright purple.  
"Oh my arceus" yells mew, being the first to recover, "are you my clone?"  
*zeke and mewtwo fall down anime style*  
"uhh no i'm...the author!"  
"who?" asks darkrai "fine! you can call me um, one sec' HEY KATE!" he yells into the air "WHAT DO I TELL THEM?"  
the legendaries look at her like she's crazy untill a voice answers her:  
"how 'bout mewlet since you're insisting on that form?"  
"GOOD IDEA!" mewlet yells "ok you guys can call me mewlet" she says brightly "anyway, why are we here and why do you look like mew and zeke?" asks cresselia dismissing the matter of the voice "well first of all i look like zeke and mew 'cos i like the form. If it's weird i can change" Yet another flash blinds them and when the can see again they look at mewlet who is now a short fifteen year old girl with long,bright pink hair, black jeans, a white minkirt, a white midriff top and her belt and sword.  
"ok how about now?" she asks.  
"thats it." arceus growls " let us out or suffer my wrath!"  
arceus attempts to kill mewlet but nothing happens "oh did i forget to mention how i took away your power to use any moves" mewlet says with a large smile "of course mew, zeke, kyogre, rayquaza, the lake trio, mewtwo and latios can still hover and the birds and celebi can still fly but you can't leave and you can't attack me 'cos i can use moves" all this was said in a single breath "she is like you" murmmed celebi to mew "so why are we here?" said azelf trying to calm down "to play truth or dare! yayz!" mewlet cried happily "WHAT?" the legendaries screamed "y-you pulled us here to play TRUTH OR DARE!" yelled azelf "RUN!" yelled uxie mewlet calmly stood there until azelf was almost upon her and at the last second held up her hand. azelf flew into what appeared to be an invisible wall.  
"ok since you have all seen what happens if you try to attack me let's get on with the show" annouced mewlet "people if you want to get the legendaries out of my crazy clutches send in your truth or dares we will allow anything except m rated stuff. and the pokemon you can do are: male: giritina,  
uxie, rayquaza, ho-oh, lugia,  
groudon, zapdos, entei, raikou,  
mewtwo,  
jirachi ("hey where is jirachi?" mewlet asks they look around until ho-oh motions with a wing to a corner where jirachi is fast asleep "oh well i'll wake him up when i update next" mewlet says), regice, regirock,  
palkia, darkrai,  
regigias

female:  
articuno, moltres,  
mew,  
suicune,  
celebi,  
registeel,  
latias,  
kyogre,  
deoxys,  
mespirit,  
azelf,  
dialga,  
heatran,  
cresselia,  
phione,  
manaphy,  
shaymin,  
arceus *************** so thats it guys did you like it? hate it? want to burn me at the stake for writng it? cos im not updating till i've got enough reviews so it's TORTURE TIME REVIEW or i'll set a mew and zeke loaded up with sugar on you mew and zeke:SUGAR! mewtwo: SAVE US! 


End file.
